


Earn It

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, candylover!dean, naughty candies, praise!kink, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Sam knows how much Dean loves candy but he's gonna make Dean work for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day nine of wincestmas 2016 for [stephanie-likes.](http://stephanie-likes.tumblr.com/)

Dean came back from a supply run to find Sam for once not researching, but instead stretched out on one of the two queen beds in the room, wearing nothing but a pair of soft faded jeans, his eyes closed as his mouth moved like it was sucking on something.  His little brother was munching on what looked suspiciously like candy. 

Sam didn’t eat candy.  Not very often anyway, and if there was candy in the room, Dean would surely have sniffed it out.

“Sammy?”  Dean placed the bags on what passed for a desk, moving towards the bed.  The movement of Sam’s throat as he swallowed was mesmerizing.

“Mmmmhmmm,” came a muffled reply.  Sam was now enthusiastically chewing, eyes still closed.

“Whatcha got there little brother?”  Dean was trying to peek at the bag Sam held, but those large hands of his were securely wrapped around it.  Dean shuffled his feet before sinking down next to Sam, getting ready to engage in some candy-stealing sparring if Sam didn’t share.

Feeling Dean next to him, Sam opened his eyes, letting his dimples splay deep in his cheeks as he smiled.

“Got you a surprise.”  Sam had a twinkle in his eyes that Dean knew from experience meant sexy rules were ahead.  He held out his hand for Dean to see, a small bag filled with those elementary school style candy hearts filling it. 

“Candy for no reason?  Did I miss a holiday?”  Dean took the bag and eagerly reached inside, pulling out a purple candy.  He read the text on it and promptly blushed.  He peeked into the bag, looking over the other colours, seeing the messages on each one.  His mouth dropped in surprise.  They were all so kinky, and he felt his cock twitch.  _His brother got him specialized naughty candies_.

“No holiday.  Just, saw these online and thought it would make for a fun night.  Now, to earn a piece of candy, you’ll have to work for it.”  Sam sat up and pulled Dean down into a deep hungry kiss. 

As Dean tasted the chalky sweetness left behind on Sam's velvet tongue and licked him clean, he was more than eager to show Sam he could earn every single piece of candy in the damn bag.

 

[](https://imageshack.com/i/poFcapwFj)


End file.
